Lucky
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to my story This is Me. Ken wants to tell Lilian he loves her in a special way. He gets help from a very special song. It's a birthday gift for a friend. Featuring the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calait.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except the idea. Hope you like it!

Well…it had been about four months since Ken Anderson and Lilian Garcia started dating. He wanted to do something special for her. Something that would say "I love you" in a special way. Well…he had one special way…

It had been an idea given to him by Maria, who took the time out to teach him the lyrics to the right song. Lucky…by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat. He had spent weeks with Maria trying to memorize everything. Luckily, Lilian wasn't the jealous type, or none of this would be possible.

"Alright, here's your chance. Get out there, and sing to her, but signal to her when you want her to join in".

"But Maria, what if this doesn't work out?".

"It will, trust me".

"Alright…here I go".

Ken made his way out to the ring, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Sure he didn't sound too well singing, but with Lilian, he believed anything was possible.

"Alright…I'm not gonna sugarcoat this…I'm just gonna get straight to the point. There's someone here, in this room, that I care about immensely. She's my best friend, and I love her. And this is my way of saying it".

Ken looked down. This was it. He looked back up again.

**"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you across the water, across the deep, blue, ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'". **

He looked over at Lilian, who immediately knew what to do. She smiled and grabbed up her microphone. She made her way into the ring. She looked into Ken's eyes and started to sing.

_"Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard". _

With that out of the way, the two sang their next part together.

_**"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be comin' home again". **_

_**"They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you. I promise you. I will…". **_

"_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be comin' home again. Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be comin' home someday".**_

**"And I'm sailin' through the sea to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music in the air. I'll put a flower in your hair".**

_"Through the breeze, through the trees. More so pretty, you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning around you hold me right here, right now". _

_**"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be comin' home again. Lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be comin' home someday". **_

"I love you, Lil" Ken smiled and kissed her cheek.

Lilian smiled and blushed slightly. But her shyness strayed away and she kissed Ken.

"I love you too, Ken".

The crowd let out a cheer that could be heard for miles around. Everything was just perfect now. But it was after the show that everything was absolutely perfect.

"Ken…"Lilian met up with him outside, "Why did you do that?".

"You didn't like it?".

"No…it's not that. I loved every minute of it. But why'd you do it?".

"To prove you that I do love you".

"Ken…you didn't have to do all that. I've always loved you".

"But Lil…".

"Hey, don't worry about this. I love you and every minute we've spent together. Please…don't ever doubt that".

Ken smiled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you I loved you in a special way".

"And you have. I love you so much" Lilian hugged her boyfriend tightly, and Ken returned the loving gesture.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" he asked her.

"You bet".

With that, Ken drove back with Lilian and the two spent the night, dreaming of each other and how their lives were. Both were lucky…lucky in love.

A/N: Well, hope you liked this. I own nothing but ideas. I loved typing this. Happy birthday, Gene's Gal. Hope you liked!


End file.
